One Shot: Newborn Threat
by nijiwadaisukidesu
Summary: Gwen believes her only problem is her useless boyfriend and an early labour, but it is far worse and it comes with the return of an old friend.


One Shot – Newborn Threat

" Gwen! Gwen! "

She span round to face the owner of voice calling her, it was Jack and he was devilishly handsome as always but his expression irritated; perhaps he had been calling her name for some time.

" No time for day dreaming, Gwen. Torchwood's flooding, lo-"

Jack's voice faded away into an inaudible muffle; followed by the familiar surroundings of Torchwood she had grown to love.

'' Gwen! Gwen! "

Gwen's eyes slowly opened; her boyfriend appearing blurred as stood over her, but somehow she could see the panic on his face so very clearly. Her mind raced, what could it be? It has to be a-

"Gwen! Your waters have broken "

Then she felt it the pain the indescribable pain, and panic took hold.

"Rhys! Its not due until next week, it can't!" She screamed, doubling over as a contraction tore through her.

"It's not? " "Oh shit! '' Rhys exclaimed, suddenly remembering something.

" What?"

"I forgot to finish packing the birthing bag!"

"You what? You told me you finished it last week!"

"I didn't want you to worry " He explained.

Gwen gritted her teeth as another contraction caused her body to erupt with pain.

"You idiot! "

"Sorry " He whispered, sheepishly; eyes focused upon the ground.

The sound of an ambulance's siren could be heard from the bottom of the street; steadily getting louder as it drew closer.

" You managed to call for an ambulance then"

" Oh stop it, Gwen!Lets just concentrate on having the baby " Rhys reasoned, half walking half running down the stairs to greet the paramedics, like he was confused over which he should do.

Gwen heard him open the front door; her ears pricked to listen.

" Y-Your a p-paramedic? " She heard Rhys stutter.

"I certainly hope not '' She heard the reply; his voice was so familiar; she forgot she was in the middle of labour.

"Jack!"

"Stay where you are, Gwen!" came the reply.

This was not a random visit by Jack, although him in the possession of an ambulance by itself should have aroused her suspicions; she blamed her slowness on her current situation.

"Why are you here?" She heard Rhys ask.

"There's an alien in your house" She heard him reply.

Her hand speedily covered her mouth as fear gripped her.

"What? Why?" She heard Rhys say, panicked.

"It feeds on newborns, and by that I mean second old newborns" She heard him explain.

Rhys was beside himself.

"Gwen!" She heard him cry as he ran up the stairs.

"Relax, it won't harm her" She heard him calmly say, as he entered closing the door after him.

Jack followed Rhys up the stairs who was already at Gwen's side; he entered the room, he scanned the room until his eyes reached Gwen.

" Your crowning " He stated bluntly.

"Jack!"

"I've heard that before"

"Jack!"

"What? Your the one sitting there with your legs open"

" Doesn't mean its an open invitation" She gasped.

Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

"Rhys, are you going to help her deliver the baby or what?"

" Y-Yeah" He mumbled, positioning himself in front of Gwen.

Jack mentally removed himself from the scene, scanning the room all the more carefully; he knew it was there, but if he focused his energy on finding the alien he would see the shimmer of the alien's stealth disguise, which it used to remain unnoticed, until it was too late.

He saw it. Gwen released one final scream. Her baby free.

The alien shed its disguise and launched himself at the baby lying in Rhys' arms. However, it was too slow; Jack was already armed and fired two rounds an inch or so away from its current position. The bullets met their target; there was a earth shattering screech and the alien fell to the floor like a heavy stone.

"He's adorable and he's mine" Gwen cooed.

"Ours" Rhys corrected.

"Thanks for saving our baby, Jack" Jack sarcastically spoke.

Gwen looked up from her baby and smiled.

"Thanks for saving our baby Jack, but didn't you leave for good?"

Jack sighed.

"Yes I did, but I saw something before I left; I was a week away when a realised what I'd seen" He explained. "I thought I had more time, but it seems the little one had other ideas" He continued.

"What are you going to do now?" Rhys asked.

"I'm going to go back out there. There's nothing for me here any more" He replied.

Gwen nodded in agreement. She had said her 'goodbyes' before and although it took her awhile she fully understood; a lot of people had lost their lives in the war against hostile alien lifeforms. His lover Ianto. As well as, close fellow colleagues Toshiko, Owen and Suzie.


End file.
